


goddamit

by memer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yukio the meteorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddamit

yukio slammed into the ground creating a huge fucking crater full of goddamn fire

suddenly he felt his body change. what happen

he felt very very heavy. he saw his skin turn to fuckin rock. he screamed but no sound would come out. he was a rock. a giant fucking fire meteorite

he started fucking the crater

save him

**Author's Note:**

> damit kato ples give me the demen yuki..... i jack off to the idea of demon yuki every night...................................................................cant believe he can create a crater full of fire but hes not a damn demon yet............................................  
> think i have a fetish for demon yukio  
> please @serious writers write more Shipless demon yukio please like 80% of the demon yukio things are horrible concepts like pointless okumuracest (my notp god.....)  
> i love yukio he needs love.............especially the demon>:3c


End file.
